Butterfly
by Yaegashi Yoshiki
Summary: A song fic to Smile DK's Butterfly (from DDR). I never ever thought I would do one of these. Iori participates in a pay tournament while Takeru watches. Iokeru.


A/N: I never ever thought I would do one of these. Three days before I decided to write this, I set my version of windows media player on "play all music". It had been three days before I was hit with "song-fic inspiration". I was listing to the hyper version of "Butterfly" by Smile DK when I heard the line: "Green, black and blue make the colors of the sky". I immediately thought of Iokeru. Here you go. By the way ' ' equates music lyrics (that's my sixth weird text thingy... I feel so proud *sniffle*)  
  
Yoshiki  
  
  
  
'Ay, iyaiyai,  
  
Ay, iyaiyai  
  
A-a-a iyaiyai,  
  
Where's my samurai'  
  
Takeru watched in awed silence as the tournament continued. Iori had already managed to defeat four of the eight opponents he needed to beat. Takeru watched his younger koi as he managed to deflect a rather sharp blow with his shinai. Takeru's breath seemed to be drawn out of his body as he watched Iori strike back at the other child, sending the older boy reeling. Iori swept in, scoring another point by "cutting" a path along the older boy's chest. Iori swept backwards, as the older child regained his balance, and bowed to his young opponent.  
  
Takeru walked over to Iori's corner of the field, handing his koi a water bottle. Iori gladly drained the water as he rested for a few moments. Iori hated these repetitive tournaments. He had been fighting in them for the last few months now, and so far had managed to earn a few hundred thousand yen (a few thousand dollars). He sighed as he watched his name climb one more step higher on the scoreboard.  
  
'Ay, ay, ay,  
  
I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colors in the sky  
  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colors in the sky'  
  
Takeru watched the green eyed samurai march forward, head held high, as his new opponent stalked forth. Takeru again began to feel the familiar loss of breath that came with every match he watched. There was a feeling of ecstasy mixed with awe enveloping Takeru. He nodded briefly as he watched the two warriors bow to each other, then take up a fighting stance. Iori waited for his opponent to make the first move, willing his body to tense in preparation.  
  
Iori's opponent flashed forward, swinging low, aiming for the smaller child's leg. Iori immediately jumped in the opposite direction, both avoiding the blow and landing behind his enemy. He lobbed several attacks on the older child's back before the other fighter could spin around. Two more shots and Iori has him beat, Takeru thought as he watched the fight with wide cyan eyes.  
  
'Where's my samurai  
  
Where's my samurai  
  
I've been searching for a man  
  
All across Japan  
  
Just to find you, Sama samurai  
  
Someone who is strong  
  
But still a little shy  
  
Yes I need, I need my samurai'  
  
Takeru held his breath as he watched Iori spin around his enemy, making sure he wasn't within striking range. He lashed out, trying to strike the older child, only to receive a sudden strike on his wrist. Iori winced as the pain shot up his arm, however he refused to drop his shinai and instead charged forward, blocking the elder child's attacks. Reaching his opponents unprotected chest, Iori struck twice in quick succession, ending the match.  
  
Iori stumbled back to his corner where an extremely concerned Takeru waited. Takeru immediately wrapped the smaller boy into a hug, while he checked Iori's wrist from behind. Takeru slowly wrapped Iori's bruise, ensuring that the tape would not interfere with the younger's fight. As he finished wrapping Iori's wrist, the smaller boy leaned up and placed a small kiss on Takeru's chin. This caused Takeru to both blush and begin stuttering. Smiling, Iori walked back onto the field to await his next opponent.  
  
'Ay, ay, ay,  
  
I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colors in the sky  
  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colors in the sky  
  
Where's my samurai  
  
Where's my samurai'  
  
Iori continued to fight, pushing his new opponent onto the edge of the circular ring. His opponent grimaced as he fought back Iori's advances and swore softly to himself as he felt the younger boy gaining the advantage. Iori's eyes flashed with strength, as he swung wide forcing the older boy to step out of the ring. Iori smiled to himself as another of his opponents stumbled back to their place by the other side of the field. Only one more now. The smile on Iori's face could have been seen a mile away.  
  
Takeru readied Iori's chair as he approached and then proceeded to give the young boy another bottle of water. This one soon joined the small pile of bottles littered around Iori's waiting area. Iori shifted slowly as he watched the names flash by. Only one name stood between him and victory. He watched as the final name moved into place next to his.  
  
'I've been searching in the woods  
  
And high upon the hills  
  
Just to find you, Sama samurai  
  
Someone who won't regret  
  
To keep me in his net  
  
Yes I need, I need my samurai  
  
Ay, ay, ay,  
  
I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colors in the sky  
  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colors in the sky'  
  
Iori stood in the center of the field, already ready for his final match. He watched with emotional eyes as Hida Chikara marched forward, shinai held at his side. He approached his grandson with an emotionless stare. Iori knew his opponent was supposed to be from the adult leagues... but he had not been expecting this. He readied his stance, as he fought back a few tears. He hadn't seen his O-Jii-san since he had left home with Takeru, attempting to make it on their own because of their parent's inability to understand their love. Iori steeled himself as he watched his O-Jii-san take his familiar stance.  
  
Takeru shuddered at the sight of the two beings facing off. He knew the feelings that must be running through Iori now. The self-loathing that Takeru had finally managed to work through slowly crept back into his body. He still blamed himself for allowing Iori's family to find out about their relationship. He watched as the two men advanced on each other suddenly.  
  
Iori managed to dodge Chikara's opening attack and twisting his body in mid jump, managed to strike his former O-Jii-san once on the shoulder. Still a long way to go Iori, his mind reminded himself as he returned to the ground. Chikara wasted no time, and launched himself at the young boy. Iori could tell that Chikara was using everything he had in this battle.  
  
By the time Takeru finally managed to return his gaze to the field, he saw the two males panting from exertion. Both Iori and Chikara were bathed in a thin sweat as they circled each other. Takeru glanced at the scorekeeper's board and was shocked to see the score tied. As he looked down, Takeru was in time to see two blurs rush at each other.  
  
A sickening crack went through the small arena, as all present held there breath in anticipation. As the dust around the small circle cleared, it revealed the two figures standing at opposite ends of the arena. Iori smiled as he watched his former O-Jii-san for a moment. The older man was breathing heavily, and as the crowd leaned in to watch the two, Chikara's Shinai cracked, then split into several pieces.  
  
'Ay, ay, ay,  
  
I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colors in the sky  
  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colors in the sky'  
  
Iori bowed deeply, as he turned away from the stunned Chikara. The younger Hida wasted no time, and began to march forward, heading towards the one being he cared about in his life. He had long ago learned to turn his back on his family, and today was no different. Takeru reached out and latched onto Iori's shoulder as he passed, matching steps with the shorter boy.  
  
---------(What you thought I would write a fic without a time change? Silly people. That night)---------  
  
Takeru clutched Iori to him softly as the younger boy cried gently. Seeing Chikara again had unleashed emotions that Iori did not want to deal with. The elder boy began to rock his koi back and forth slowly. Suddenly, he remembered a song from one of his favorite games. He began to sing in an off-key voice.  
  
"Ay, ay, ay,  
  
I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colors in the sky  
  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colors in the sky  
  
Where's my samurai  
  
Where's my samurai  
  
I've been searching for a man  
  
All across Japan  
  
Just to find you, Sama samurai  
  
Someone who is strong  
  
But still a little shy  
  
Yes I need, I need my samurai  
  
Ay, ay, ay,  
  
I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colors in the sky  
  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colors in the sky  
  
Where's my samurai  
  
Where's my samurai  
  
I've been searching in the woods  
  
And high upon the hills  
  
Just to find you, Sama samurai  
  
Someone who won't regret  
  
To keep me in his net  
  
Yes I need, I need my samurai  
  
Ay, ay, ay,  
  
I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colors in the sky  
  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colors in the sky"  
  
As he finished Takeru settled the now silent Iori onto their bed. The smaller child looked up at his love, and gave out a soft sigh before lying down. He gently yanked the older boy down a few minutes later and proceeded to curl up next to Takeru. Takeru only smiled as he felt Iori's arms wrap around him. Just like every night since we left, Takeru thought with a smile, before he buried his face into Iori's brown hair.  
  
A/N: by the way... a shinai is a type of kendo stick. Just in case you where wondering.  
  
Yoshiki. 


End file.
